


Fireflies

by isobe



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobe/pseuds/isobe
Summary: They are really meant to be together?! Just kidding. A story about the despicable and lowly love a bishounen harbours for a girl he feels fated to be with, which gradually turns into dark obsession and despair. They are real bastards, them two, just 'cause they're both good looking they think they can get away with it?!





	1. Chapter One

Shoulder blades.

Nakamura Yuki could see the shoulderblades of the girl sitting in front of her, its delicate shapes visible against the thin cloth of her uniform. It stuck to her back in the humid summer air, and sweat. She leant forward, fanning herself lazily with an exercise book while listening to the teacher's farewell speech, which seemed to drag on word after word. Congratulations on doing well in exams. Have a safe holiday. Remember to do your summer homework. Don't have too much sex. Haha.

A little of the breeze she created also wafted onto Yuki's face; the fanning was slightly angled. Did Sato Hotaru know that he was watching her every movement? From the smooth skin on her nape, a few stray locks between her low twintails fastened, to the thin bra straps below her lightly heaving shoulder blades. Yuki had seen those bras before at the shopping centre. Five hundred yen a set for two, buy one get one half price. He remembered the scent of the women's shopping section, cheap fragrance and air conditioning. Why didn't she just shop for undergarments from high-end places like the other girls in their class? Flamingo pink and sky blue undertones, it's almost as if they flaunt their pretty white laces and satin accessories in the summer heat. Watanabe Aiko from the class next door wore black last week; everyone was talking about it.

Ah, shit. Hotaru's bra strap was about to be click undone, haha. Serves her right for being a cheapskate. If she just moved a little bit more, it would really undo itself, and she'd probably drop her book and try to hold it on. Then she'd rush to the bathroom straight after this dreary speech and try and clip it together, but to no avail: it's broken! The tension of waiting. It didn't undo itself. Yuki rested with his face on an arm, wondering if anyone else noticed that Sato Hotaru was on the edge of flashing herself. Or maybe he was the only person in the world that knew. There would be no way to hide her chest if it dropped too quickly, with that bastard of homeroom teacher facing everyone. School shirts must have been designed white for this very purpose, but see-through black would've been nice too.

He really wanted to trace his finger along her back. To watch her lithe back arch and her shoulderblades push when she stretched was a pleasant surprise that came along with summer as the seasonal uniform set in. Lesson time, were the only times he could shamelessly stare at her figure, but otherwise he had only caught glimpses of her from the front when he dared to make eye contact in the hallways. She has a really pretty face. 

I wish Sato-san were my girlfriend, some guy in the changing room had said.

No way, did you hear that she sucked off a third year student council member to get in?

What a slut, haha.

Yuki didn't believe in that. The Hotaru he knew still had a Rilakkuma keyring dangling on her satchel bag and always handed in her homework on time. On time.

"Rise!"

The class bowed orderly before scattering out of the classroom, farewells and laughter tossing through the excitement; people left in clusters. Already there was a girl at Yuki's side, asking if he had any plans at that moment. Her surname was Hashimoto, maybe. Did he want to go to karaoke with her? Well, did he?

"I would like to, but I've got something on at home," he said. "Sorry."

Smiling apologetically, he revealed an elfin fang. God, he just has the cutest face ever! The alluring charisma he radiates is rather irresistible and tempting to others; the way he expertly lowers his long lashes over questioning eyes make people want more. He used this to his advantage whenever he felt like it.

"Unless you want to come around mine," he carried on, teasing. Impossible, of course. He'd never let anyone go to his house. 

Resting a hand on the girl's trembling arm, the hazy sunlight drenched through the windows and he got a good view of her face. Blushing.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," she said.

"Oh." His angelic smile dropped dramatically, almost comical. "What a shame. Then perhaps another time."

Let his hand fall, but not before sliding it down to her wrist. When she leant forward, he turned to leave. Haha. Got her. Of course, she's too scared to ask for more. Who's too scared? Hashimoto-san, whatever.

On the way home, he stopped by a vending machine to buy apple juice. Baseball practice was cancelled that day as it was the last day of term. But he musn't loiter. Someone was waiting. Arriving at a rundown, quiet area of a cheap neighbourhood, he walked towards an old semi-detached house that almost seemed to be in shambles, with moss-covered rundown walls and miscellaneous pieces of rusting metal over patches. Patches of what? He couldn't tell. From afar, he looked too pristine and good for all this, a pretty boy in a bad place. The soft glow he naturally illuminated dimmed. Here, he shrunk a little; he wasn't at school anymore, or with his friends in the city centre. The air felt dirty.

"Yuki? Is that you?" someone shouted, which sounded like a squawk. He wished she wouldn't yell his name like that.

Slowly setting his leather shoes on the wooden rack, he forced a smile, small fang flashing. Who was he smiling for? She wouldn't even look at him.

Hotaru's shoulderblades.

"I'm home, Mother."


	2. Chapter Two

Why are humans unable to imagine a new colour? Because their brains are unable to register it. It all seems so inane, the darkness eyes cannot perceive past the colour spectrum. Perhaps it is childish, but sometimes Hotaru felt that if she willed hard enough, she was able to surpass the law of physics and imagine a new colour. The faintness between reality and delusion. Oh, the bruises on Yuki's sleeveless arms were purple that day.

She only looked when his mind was somewhere else, at the transparent plasters and minimal bandaging. As if he didn't want others to notice. This was something she had started a few months ago, when she first saw the the cut on his forearm as she turned around to borrow some study notes.

"Your wounds," she commented. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you," he said. His voice was so placid and smooth. It sounded like peppermint. No wonder he was able to have so many swooning over him with just a glance or a smile; all his movements seemed to be deliberately beguilling. Oh, and when he smiled, a fang would show. Hotaru had only seen it once before from afar in the hallway, when he was laughing with some friends, surrounded by them. He looked so pretty. It must be pleasant to be good looking and popular. But why did he always have bruises on his body? And why was she always catching him staring at her?

Back to reality. Hotaru sat with her back against the wall, the tatami itching under her bare thighs with the summer heat. She hadn't bothered to change from her school uniform, and undid the white buttons near the collar. Gentle, the glass wind chime jingled in the breeze, along with the incessant cries of cicadas. Mother still wasn't home. She had been gone for exactly eleven days now, though she said she'd be back within three. The day she left was just like that day, warm and humid with the sun blazing down, pervading every sensory gland.

"I'm going for a job hunt in Kyoto," she had said. "I'll get a good job and we can move out of this dump in Tokyo. Housing is much cheaper over there. We'll strike rich, I promise."

Up to that day, their young, sleazy slacker of a mother who left Hotaru to fend for herself and her seven-year-old little brother was still nowhere to be seen. Maybe she got so rich that she had to build a castle in Kyoto first, haha, that must be it.

[unfinished]

**Author's Note:**

> I've got exams right now so writing this was just procrastination~


End file.
